


Samsara

by Lucerna



Series: Vikara [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reincarnation, What-If, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerna/pseuds/Lucerna
Summary: "You have always been a favorite of mine. So I shall grant your last wish. Whatever consequences resulted from your actions, whether good or bad, it is yours alone to bear. Your honor will live on forever."Alternatively, Agni gives his blessing to the boy whose regret forbids him from moving on.
Series: Vikara [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Samsara

_As you lie there on your bed, sleeping in peace under the moonlight, you pass on from this mortal realm._

_During your time here, you have fought long and hard to fix the mistakes made by your forefathers._

_They who have devastated the balance of the world._

_You could've chosen to follow the exact same path, but you derailed._

_You sought to fix the error of your nation's ways. You spent the rest of your life dedicated to atone for whatever wrong they did to the world._

_You learned through trial and error. The mistakes you made were not merciful. Whatever you faced was harsh, yet you prevailed. You followed through with whatever was thrown in your way. The outcome you could not have predicted._

_In the end, one can only be proud of you._

_Your family will discover you once day breaks. Your beloved daughter will adorn white and white only, along with her two children._ _The entire ~~nation~~ world will weep and mourn your passing. _ _The two enduring companions you had will grieve over the loss of another one of their own. ~~If the remaining three were still there, they would never forget what you did.~~_

_It is a bittersweet thought. That I cannot lie._

_They will sing songs and worship your name. The legacy you have spent creating will continue with a dynasty built from the ground up._ _Your grandson, that General, will honor you in his memory._

_One such as yourself should be proud. Your honor will remain in this world for as long as it lives. Your story will be told to generations to come._

_Yet I sense immense regret._

_Why?_

_Do you think your accomplishments ~~aren't~~ weren't enough?_

_What is it that causes you to feel remorse?_

_You have rewritten the destiny that was forced down upon you. In doing so, you've surpassed expectations. Isn't that enough?_

_Alas, you will never experience peace until you are free of whatever ties you to the mortal realm. I can only do so much._

_Unless..._

_I can't break the rules directly, but I know of a loophole._

_Would you accept such a risk? All for the sake of the people who were willing to end your life?_

_I can never understand you humans and your selfless ideals._

_I presume you cannot be convinced otherwise. Your determination is admirable._

_Very well. I shall bless you with this second chance. You have always been a favorite of mine, after all._

_Though I warn you, there will be some things that are inevitable in the end._ _This decision comes with a price. You will not remember most of your past life, that would be too easy. To unlock your true self, you will have to go through the same event which changed your life in your previous self._ _There will be consequences to the actions you will make. Whether good or bad, I cannot say. If you succeed, I congratulate. If you fail, your return here will not be as welcoming._

**_This is your only opportunity._ **

_Good luck,_   
_Lord Zuko._

~~_I've made an error. This is something I've never experienced. Beware, my child, you are not alone._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, our beloved (and honorable) boy is going to change everything we know and love.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment or ask anything! Any criticism is welcomed and especially don't be afraid to tell me what you think!


End file.
